Home Again
by Cutebutphysco818
Summary: I can't really say too much or it'll give a lot away.
1. The Angels' Back!

Disclaimer: I can only wish...  
  
Chapter One: It was a sunny August morning when Piper Halliwell awoke to the sound of her youngest son Chris crying in his nursery that he shared with his older brother Wyatt. She got out of bed to go to the boys' room but was stopped by a heavenly voice coming through the baby monitor. It was Leo singing to his sons. Piper left her room and went next door to the nursery. When she opened the door she saw Leo with one boy in each arm. She was mezmerized.  
  
When Leo finally relized she was standing there he stopped singing right away and said," Oh Piper, I'm sorry i tried to get down here as fast as I could so they didn't wake you, but...." Piper just replied, " Oh don't worry about it. That was a total kodak moment." Leo just laughed. "I miss them so much when i'm up there." Piper: "So why don't you ask for elder paternity leave?" Leo: " Actually I already have. And the other elders agreed." Piper: "but why?" Leo: "Well now that big chris is gone and little chris is here, you guys need a new whitelighter, and who better to do it then me? From now on you guys are my one and only charges.... " Piper: " You mean your coming home?.. Like forever?" Leo: "Til death do us part.. and probably even after that," Piper:" Oh my god yaa! I can't wait to tell Phoebe and Paige!  
  
As if on cue they both started to scream from downstairs. Piper and Leo ran downstairs only to see Phoebe and Paige frozen in shock. Piper rounded the corner into the living room and saw........  
  
Dun Dun Dun.... to be continued....  
  
AN: I know this is a terribly short chapter, but this is just the start. The chapters will get longer the more you review. Please please please review! Constructive critism welcome, meanie words not! Thanks for checking out my story. You can email or IM me at AOL users can IM me directly. TOODLES FOR NOW!!! Please at least 5 reviews before i continue! 


	2. Vanquishing a Barbie doll

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys, but after i got 5 i promised to post another chapter so here it is.  
  
**Barbus:** Yup you were right it is who you thought it was, and thanks for the review! Thanks for being my first reviewer! Please keep r&ring!  
  
**Phoebe (kraz blonde):** Well there is more now so hopefully you can tell if you like it or not. Please keep r &r ing!  
  
**lilxtremebaby:** well i updated so u can see who it is! please keep r&ring!

**Sarah:** Thanks for the review keep em coming. And i do plan on continuing, at least until i start getting more flames than good reviews. I hope that doesnt happen though. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Leowhitelighter:** I do plan on writing more for each chapter that was just my starting off chapter they will get longer. What is btw mean? I did try to look for your story but i couldn't find it. I will look again though. Keep r & ring!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed or any of the characters... at least thats what my therapist says.....  
  
**Chapter 2 : Vanquishing a Barbie Doll**  
  
_Piper rounded the corner into the living room and saw Phoebe and Paige standing in front of a circle of candels, and in the middle of those candels was the ghost of Prue.  
_  
**Piper:** Oh My God what did you do?

**Phoebe:** We were trying to summon grams to ask about Chris' wiccaning but Prue showed up instead.

**Prue:** Hi everyone long time no see..

**Piper:** Well why don't you step out so we can give you a hug?  
  
Prue steps out of the circle of candels and becomes solid again. Everyone crowds in and gives her a huge group hug. Except Paige. Paige sticks out her hand and says, " It's nice to meet you Prue." Prue laughed and replied,"handshakes are for strangers. We're sisters." And Prue gave her a hug while whispering in Paiges ear, "Thanks for kicking Shax and the sources ass for me."  
  
**Piper:** "Um Prue not that i'm not happy your here but why are you here?"

**Prue:** Well I've been watching up there and i decided that you guys needed my help.

**Phoebe:** With what?

**Prue:** um... Barbus

**Phoebe:** Ya he's starting to be a real pain in the ass, but i don't know what we can do he won't stay dead. I think we finally found a demon that the power of three can't defeat.

**Prue:** Well thats why i came, maybe the power of three can't defeat him but maybe the power of four can.

**Piper:** Leo can that work?

**Leo:** It might if she still had her charmed powers.  
  
_Prue turned and lifted up the couch with a simple lift of her finger.  
  
_**Paige:** Nice, wish i had that power!

**Piper:** No switching powers!

**Phoebe:** Or bodies!

**Prue:** bodies?

**Phoebe:** bad experience we'll talk later, right now we need to get back to the power of 4 thing.

**Prue:** Right, I even got a spell

**Phoebe:** Hey thats my job!

**Prue :** Well I've been dead, i needed something to do.

**Phoebe:** Thats not a good excuse!

**Prue:** Whatever, can i have a pen and paper?

**Paige:** Pen and paper!  
  
_A notebook and pen orbed into Paiges hand, she handed it to Prue.  
_  
**Prue:** thanks, now shouldn't we get the summoning spell?

**Paige:** I got it.  
  
In a split second Paige had gone and then returned.  
  
**Piper:** Okay lets do this!

**Prue:** Maybe we should get the table as a barricade, just like old times.  
  
They turned over the table and got down behind it.  
  
**Piper**: Lets give him a surprise, Prue when he's summoned stay down for a minute k?

**Prue:** Whatever  
  
_They summon Barbus. He turns around and sees Piper, Phoebe, and Paige standing behind the table.  
_  
**Barbus:** Oh hello girls! Nice to see you again! You gonna try to vanquish me again? Haven't you learned by now that you can't beat me with your pathetic little power of 3?  
  
_Prue stands up from behind the table.  
_  
**Prue:** Well barbie doll how about the power of 4?

**Barbus:** Prue! But your supposed to be dead!

**Prue:** Yeah well I had a discussion with death. I disagreed with him. You can't keep anyone down in this family! Ready girls?

**Piper, Phoebe, and Paige**: Yup  
  
**Prue:** You were a pain in the ass,

**Piper:** But now your grass.

**Phoebe:** By the power of 4,

**Paige:** You are no more!!!!  
  
_And with a big boom, strangely source like Barbus truly was no more.  
_  
**Prue:** Oh it's good to be home again........  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked it. Just like before please at least 5 reviews! I've already got the 3rd chapter written, but with 5 reviews it might motivate me to type faster wink, wink.

If you want to know when i post the next chapters when you sumbit your review click the box that says author alert and it will send you an email telling when ive posted the new chapters!

Oh and I know the vanquishing spell sux but i'm not really good with the ryming thing, and i didnt think prue would be either so... whatever.

TOODLES FOR NOW!!!- Dena (charmed and Harry potter rox)


	3. The more family the merrier!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys, and like i have promised 5 reviews = 1 chapter.  
  
**Phoebe (Kraz Blonde):** Hopefully now you love it instead of like it (Wink, wink.) Please keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
**OneTreeHillCharmedFreak:** Ok i updated. Please keep reading and reviewing!!!

**Barbus:** Ya sorry about vanquishing you. (lol) And about the scene with Prue and Piper, I'm just waiting for the right time to put that in. And I'm glad someone actually got the whole barbie doll thing. I just put that in cuz when i saw the 1st barbus episode i was like 8 and thought his name was funny cuz it was like barbie. So i always wanted to put that in a story. Please keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
**charmedsisters:** The answer to your question is in this chapter.... Please keep reading and reviewing!!

**hermoine21:**glad you like it! and i'm glad you like the spell, i thought it sucked but i'm glad someone thought otherwise, thats a big self esteem raiser thanks.  
  
**Chapter 3: The more family the merrier.  
  
**The 4 sisters and Leo sat in the living room getting caught up about the last few years. Prue didn't know everything because she was only allowed to take occasional peeks. So they were catching her up on boyfriends, demons, both. When Phobe told her about Cole being the source of all evil, Prue started dancing around her singing, " I told ya so, I told ya so, I told ya so." Phoebe picked up a pillow and whacked her oldest sister in the head. So they talked for another half of an hour about the stuff thats been going on with Wyatt, Chris, and the new baby chris. Then the baby monitor in Pipers' hand started crying, Leo started to get up but Prue made him sit back down with her telikinesis.  
  
**Prue:** No sit i haven't met my nephews yet, I'm gonna get them.

**Leo:** Fine just let me move again.  
  
_Prue just laughed and ran up the stairs._  
  
**Leo:** She's insane!  
  
_When Prue came back down she had both wyatt and Chris in her arms. She took them over to the couch and sat down with them on the couch. Wyatt didn't know who the strange lady was holding him, but he knew he trusted her enough not to put up his force field.  
_  
**Piper:** Wyatt, this is your auntie Prue, she died but then she came back again, isn't that cool?

**Wyatt:** Poo?

**Piper:** Oh my god he said your name Prue!

**Phoebe:** No he didn't he said poo.

**Piper:** He's a baby Phoebs he doesn't have the r's down yet!

**Prue:** well it's still cute!

**Phoebe:** So um Prue, I'm about to ask the question everyone wants to know now, when do u have to go back?

**Prue:** Go back? What do u mean go back? I'm not going back!

**All:** WHAT!?

**Prue:** Ya I'm staying. I'm your guys' new whitelighter. The elders decided that 5 people was too much for Leo to handel so I offered myself for the job. I'm a whitelighter now. My only condition was that i get to keep my powers and i would be able to live out the rest of my life, like i was supposed to. Plus i couldn't wait to get out of there. I mean it was great to be with mom and grams but it was to bright and cheery.... Plus the other whitelighters kept asking me for autographs. They are really annoying!

**Paige:** So you are like back forever? Does this mean I have to give up my room?

**Piper:** We'll deal with that later, right now we need to celebrate, 2 family members back in one day, it's too good to be true!

**Phoebe and Paige:** 2????

**Piper:** Oh right I forgot to tell you! Leo is back. We're back together! He's mine and the kids' whitelighter!

**Phoebe:** Wow your right we do need to celebrate! I'll go get some champayne. Oh wait do whitelighters drink?

**Prue;** Today we do!

**Leo:** Alright why not.  
  
_Phoebe went into the kitchen and came back with a humongous bottle of champayne.  
_  
**Prue:** Lets make a toast, to being alive again!

**Piper:** Married again!

**Leo:** Happy again!

**Paige:** Getting more family again!

**Phoebe:** To being pregnant again...........................  
Dun dun dun.......  
  
**AN:** hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's so short, i got bored so i just started writing and i figured i'd stop there. Well now you know what to do click on this little button right here V V V V V V  
  
Toodles! Dena

Cinderella0818

Ps: I know this is totally off subject but has anyone seen Late night with conan o brian? That dude is the funniest man on the face of the earth! Yaa i know i'm insane, the little purple people in my head say it all the time......


End file.
